Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism to be held at Kimball Union Adademy, Meriden, New Hampshire, June 15-19, 1981. The objective of this conference is to extend the frontiers of science by fostering free and informal exchange of ideas among scientists interested in lipid metabolism. The purpose of the conference is to bring together, for the first time, experts in various aspects of lipid metabolism and cell biology/molecular biology so that they can be brought up to date with the latest developments, analyze the significance of these developments, and provoke suggestions concerning probable underlying concepts/mechanisms and profitable methods of approach for future research. The conference was not designed to bring the same group of people together to talk about old ideas. Excellence in research and the presentation of significant new advances were the criteria by which scheduled speakers were invited. The conference will deal with the coated vesicle-coated pit system in membrane biogenesis and lipoprotein metabolism; the translocation and assembly of membrane proteins and lipids; the regulation of fatty acid, cholesterol, triacylglycerol, and phospholipid metabolism; the structure of phospholipids and their interaction with proteins; regulation of adipocyte function and the metabolism of arachidonic acid. New approaches to solution of problems pertaining to regulation of lipid metabolism will be emphasized.